starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rugor Nass/Leyendas
|nace = |muere = |hidep= |especie =Gungano, Ankura |genero =Hombre |altura =2.06 metros }} |mass= |pelo =Ninguno |ojos =Anaranjados |skin=Verde |cyber= |hidec= |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión |afiliacion =Sociedad Gungan |maestros= |aprendices=}} '''Rugor Nass' era el orgulloso Jefe gungan encargado de su pueblo, que vivía en la ciudad Otoh Gunga, valiente y severo, guardó una rienda apretada en los asuntos de la Sociedad Gungan, publicó decretos a favor del aislacionismo por muchos años, todo ocurrió por un malentendido cultural muchos años atrás que abrió una grieta entre los nativos gungan y los colonos humanos de Naboo. Esta tensión fue perpetuada por la terquedad y la ignorancia en ambos lados. Sin embargo, aunque Nass tenía su genio, no era enteramente cerrado, cuando la reina Amidala exhibió humildad y valor al pedirle ayuda contra la invasión de la federación de comercio, impresionó al líder de los Gungan y sus preconcepciones cambiaron, se dio cuenta que los humanos no se consideraban superiores a los Gungans, después de todo. Biografía Invación de Naboo thumb|left|200px|El Jefe Nass junto con la Reina Amidala celebra la paz obteneida en Naboo. Nass encargó la misión de emprender un ataque contra el ejército invasor de droides de batalla al Gran Ejército Gungan. Cuando la Federación de Comercio fue repelida de Naboo, se realizó un enorme desfile para celebrar la victoria, encabezado por Nass y Amidala el cual unió a los humanos y gunganos en una nueva era de paz y de cooperación en el planeta. Guerras Clon Muy al principio de las Guerras Clon, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes usó un gas venenoso que casi acaba con la colonia gungan que vivía en la luna de Ohma-D'un, afortunadamente Nass con la ayuda de Obi-Wan Kenobi pudieron encontrar una cura.Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War Más adelante, durante la crisis del virus sombra azul, Nass llevó a la pastora de shaaks, Peppi Bow al consejo de Naboo para que le platicara a la Reina lo que le había pasado a sus animales cuando bebieron agua de un río. Nass y el consejo discutieron la posibilidad de que nuevamente la CSI estuviera haciendo algo en el planeta. Así con la ayuda de la senadora Padmé Amidala y los Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Ahsoka Tano, el virus pudo ser destruido y el científico Nuvo Vindi fue capturado. Alrededor del 21 ABY, Nass se retiró y su lugar como Jefe fue ocupado por Lyonie. Era Imperial En el 19 ABY, Nass ya estaba de vuelta con Jefe, y ayudó a Ferus Olin para atacar una base Imperial en Theed.The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo Nass continuó luchando durante los siguientes años contra la ocupación Imperial, aprovechando la ubicación secreta de las villas del pantano para usarlas como su base de operaciones. Pero dándose cuenta de que sus tropas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes frente a las fuerzas Imperiales, sólo las usaba para sabotaje a las tropas de ocupación. Personalidad y rasgos Rugor Nass se caracterizaba por ser muy expresivo, gritaba mucho y solía hacer ruidos con la boca al estar tanto contento o disgustado, además, cuando llegaba a un acuerdo, tenía la costumbre de sacudir la cabeza escupiendo. Detrás de cámara La primera vez que apareció fue en Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma y desde entonces ha tenido varias apariciones más en el Universo Expandido. Brian Blessed hizo la voz del Jefe Nass en La amenaza fantasma, Kevin Michael Richardson en el videojuego Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds, mientras que Greg Burson lo ha hecho en otros varios juegos. Apariciones *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novelization *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' video game *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' script facsimile *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''General Jar Jar'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' *''End Game'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' * * Non-canon Apariciones *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 23'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 36'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo (children's book)'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * }} |años=—c. 21 ABY |antes= |antes-años= |después=Lyonie |después-años=c. 21 ABY— }} |años=19 ABY— |antes=Lyonie |antes-años=c. 21 ABY— |después= |después-años=}} Notas y referencias Ligas externas * * Categoría:Gungans Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Jefes de estado y de gobierno